Love Letters
by loveisalie
Summary: James and Lily have conversations...in letters yes I know. Anyway please read it I beg you RR
1. Love letters

**                        LOVE LETTERS**

_A/n this just popped into my head, very randomly (what of mine isn't random!?!?!) Just little 'love letters' from Lily to James kind of. Starts in 5th year... rated for implying the use of a certain word..._

**Disclaimer- me no own you no sue— J.K.R. owns em all! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Evans- _**

**_Go out with me. I'll leave Snivellus alone. Just say yes._**

**_James_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Potter— _

_Get a life! No! N-O! Never in a million years! Leave me alone!_

_Lily— Evans to you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Evans— _**

**_You don't think I'd give up that easily do you? Come on... I'm the Hogwarts eye candy! ^.^;; You know you wanna...._**

**_— Potter_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Potter—_

_LEAVE ME BE!! NO! NEVER! END OF STORY!!_

_Lily— Evans to you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Evans----_**

**_Roses are red,_**

**_Violets are blue,_**

**_I LOVE YOU,_**

**_Do you love me too?_**

**_Potter_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Potter–_

_F you,_

_F you,_

_I hate you so,_

_F you_

_Rot in hell._

_(a/n my brother wrote that lovely poem haha)_

_Lily— Evans to you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Evans–_**

**_Wow. Nice language. Have you thought of a career as a marauder!? You'd be very good. Ha, will you go out with me now!?_**

**_James_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Potter— _

_Sod off. Crawl in a hole and die. Die. Have Sirius kill you. Just die. Disappear off the face of the Earth. Get injured being a keeper in Quidditch. I don't care how---- just die!!!_

_Lily— Evans to you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Evans–_**

**_I hope you're happy. I'm in the hospital wing because of your suggestion to get hurt in Quidditch. I think you should go out with me now..._**

**_LOVE,_**

**_James._**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Potter—_

_Pleased to hear your hurt. Very. Nope. NEVER!_

_With Hate,_

_Lily— Evans to you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~

**_Evans—_**

**_Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee You're my idol..._**

**_Love James_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Potter–_

_Take a lesson from that bloke– Tom Marvolo Riddle (a/n hahahahahaha)— and DIE! NOW!_

_Hate Always and Forever Lily— Evans to you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Evans— _**

**_PLEASE. JUST. DATE. ME!_**

**_James_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Potter—_

_After that stunt at the lake? Never!_

_Lily— Evans to you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_A/n the end of chappy one... did y'all like? R&R!!!! I don't know If I'm gonna continue. It depends on if you review.. _**

_~*Jena Elizabeth*~ _

**~*Beta Note*~ Hahahahahaha that was so funny yes I know where does she come up with these things? She's very weird isn't she? I think so; anyway I must call my mom on her cell phone because I am home alone and it's exactly 9:07 AM in the morning and I don't have to go to school because I'm sick yes I know horrible. So I have to call her and ask if I can order pizza today. Hmm…I wonder if she'll say yes. I hope so because I'm starving!**


	2. More Love Letters

_A/n — you have my beta to thank for this chapter, I really didn't know if I should write another. I still don't know. Ha ha... So, did you like the first chapter?_

**_Disclaimer– I don't own, you are crazy if you think I do!_**

_Love Letters_

_Chapter 2_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Evans— _**

**_Hey! Sup? Do you miss me!?_**

**_James_**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Potter—_

_Why on earth would I miss you? You do realize I am sitting across from you? And, I am practically failing this class, so sod off!_

_Evans_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_Evans—_**

**_That hurt. Siriusly. And, how can anyone fail Transfiguration!? It is so easy I'll tutor you! _**

**_Potter_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Potter—_

_Never. Ever. No. End of discussion, and if Mcgonagall yells at me, you will wish you weren't messing with the person with the highest charms grade in the school. Got it?_

_Evans_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_Evans—_**

**_I would always wish to be messing with you, if you get my drift._**

**_Potter_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Potter----_

_You are so sick! That is totally wrong! I hate you I hope you know that!_

_Evans_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_Evans—_**

**_Sirius told me to write that! I Swear! I promise! Do you believe me!?_**

**_Potter_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Potter—_

_I am not stupid, so noI don't believe you. You really have to prove yourself._

_Evans_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Lily—**

**I swear, it was I who told James to write that. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart, mind you; I have a very big heart!**

**Sirius**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Potter and Black—_

_Can you two please leave me alone for a while? This is really important to me! And yes, I finally believe you. Sorry about that..._

_Evans_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_Evans—_**

**Thanks _for _the _sorry_. This _is a _note, _our last to_ you now, _from both _of us. If you _couldn't tell _by the _diff_erent _styles of handwriting_, that is!**

**_Potter_ and Black**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_A/n — I know I know that was short! I am sorry. Did you guys like it!? And, many thanks to my wonderful beta, My Lil' Angel (I hope I didn't kill you with my commas! Ha ha...). Thanks and R&R!_

**Beta Note: This was real good (glares at other people who read the story) Right guys/girls? Anyway I think she did a good job. **


	3. Lily's secret

_A/n — I'm back! :D Okay... starting where I left off.._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Evans,_**

**_I'll never do anything to Snivellus again!_**

**_James_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Potter,_

_Shut up! Leave me alone! And why are you passing me a note now!? Leave me alone!_

_Lily— Evans to you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Evans,_**

**_Please!? PLEASE!?_****_ Please date me._**

**_James_****__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Evans,_****__**

**_Why aren't you answering me?_****__**

**_James_****__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Evans,_****__**

**_Lily? Are you there?_****__**

**_James_****__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Evans,_****__**

**_Lily????? Where are thou?_****__**

**_James_****__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Evans,_****__**

**_You were snogging Snape, weren't you!?_****__**

**_James_****__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Potter--___

_You have the sickest mind anywhere! That is so gross! How could you even say that!?_

_Lily- Evans to you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Evans,_**

**_It was an innocent question! And, by the way you're blushing I have the feeling its true!_**

**_Potter_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Potter,_

_Do you realize at the end of your last letter you called yourself "potter"? And… You know that's not you Know I didn't… Argh! Fine... I was... happy?_

_Lily- Evans to you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Evans,_**

**_You killed James! You killed him! He was joking! Look, he's dying!_**

**_Sirius_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Idiot,_

_Good, tell him "I won't miss you."_

_Lily— Evans to you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Evans,_**

**_Don't listen to him. I am okay. :-) Thanks for your concern._**

**_James_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Lily Dearest' _**

**_Meet me today by the lake. Same time as always._**

**_Your Love, Severus_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sev Darling,_

_Alright_

_Love, Lily_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A/n ha ha!! I am evil! :D r&r please_

**_Beta Note: That was so cruel but maybe I can get her to hurry up with the next chapter. Anyway please review!_**


	4. oh what's happened?

_A/n – what? Huh.. Was I supposed to update this?? *confused look* Oops.. Sorry it's so late!! Forgive me!!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Potter– _

_ What the hell was that for!?_

_Evans_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_evans – _

_ I am not talking to you_

_potter_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_potter—_

_ good, it's time I got peace and quite! _

_Evans_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_potter– _

_ are you there?_

_Evans_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_james —_

_ are you there??????_

_Lily_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_lily, my love,_

_ why do you write letters to that urcin?_

_Severus_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Severus –_

_ cos I need to ask him for homework help.._

_Lily_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_love,_

_ why not ask me? Fair maiden, what subject is it in?_

_Sev._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Sevvy —_

_ potions. _

_Lily_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Lily, _

this is sirius, your love never got your last letter. I confinscated it from him. I also saw how you lied to 'your love'! How dare you! James' would be proud. He's still quite sick at the thought of what he heard you and snape doing the other night, so I don't know if he is up to talking to you...

Sirius

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Black!_

_For the last time it wasn't what you thought it was! Honest! _

_Evans_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Lily

sure it wasn't. You just happen to groan when you look for your prefects badge with him, and, by the way, it was on your t-shirt the whole time.

Sirius

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_sirius_

_ I swear! It wasn't what you thought it was! I promise!_

_Lily_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_lily – _

_ I know, I am sorry I acted like a jerk. Forgive me?_

_James h. potter_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_James _

_ I suppose..._

_Lily_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_love,_

_ why are you conversing with them!???!??!????!??_

_Sev._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Sev,_

_ we need to talk._

_Lily_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A/n – and here, I shall end. I hope you liked this chapter, and keep reading, it will get better, I promise. Oh, this chapter won't be beta read. R&r please!_


	5. Please, come to dinner

A/n – shh, I died. Anyways...

**_Disclaimer from hell – I OWN it all!!! mwhahhaha... oh, shit, that's JKR, not JEL! DAMN! _**

**Lily –**

**Are you okay?  You haven't insulted me all day...**

**James**

****

**Lily– **

**I'm starting to worry...**

**James**

****

**Lily**

**!?!?!**

**James...**

****

_Potter _

_Oh, hi. Could you please, please leave me alone for once?_

_Lily_

__

**Lily – **

**What happened?**

**James**

****

**_Mate – _**

**_Leave her alone. Snape broke up with her. Haven't you heard? Just, don't start with her, mate. Not today..._**

**_Sirius_**

**__**

**How'd you find out?**

****

**_Word on the street, mate,_**

**_Sirius_**

**__**

**Why do you bother to even sign it? I know who it- ----**

****

_James, _

_Thanks, for the concern, I mean. But, you are the reason we broke up. I... just... please, don't talk to me for a while. Okay? Promise..? _

_Lils___

__

**Course, anything for you..**

**James**

****

**James, **

**Take her out to dinner, or something. I mean, she'd love that. All girls do. This is your chance to prove you aren't a git like she thinks! Trust me on this one, James. **

**Remus**

****

**Remus, **

**You're bloody right! That's the perfect idea! I mean, yeah! Sure..**

**James**

****

**_James,_**

**_Trust me, don't do it!_**

**_Sirius_**

**__**

**Lily- **

**I know you're hurt and all, and I know that I am not much help at all.. .but, please, would you like to accompany me to dinner, tonight? **

**James**

****

_James _

_Thanks for the offer, it was sweet of you. (Even though I didn't know pigs could be sweet) But, no. No, thanks. _

_Lily_

__

**Alright**

****

_Tomorrow_

__

**What?**

****

_Take me to dinner tomorrow_

__

**Are you sure this isn't rushing?**

****

_Do you want to take me or not, Potter?_

__

**Yes, I do. Sorry! That'd be great**

****

_7 o' clock?_

__

**Sure, meet you in the commons then?**

****

**'**_Yeah, that'd be great._

__

**Bye, then**

****

_Yeah, bye. See you later..._

__

A/n, I know, I make you wait and you get crap chapters... So sorry!

**_Beta Note: (grins) interesting very interesting!!! Although this is good, I HATE SNAPE!!!!!!! Anyway, Read, review, be happy._****__**


	6. She still loves him

**_Love Letters_**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jen (Cos you rock, and you gave me the idea for the plot twist), and Tori (cos you are an awesome beta, and you bribed me into writing this chapter!!)**

Disclaimer - I don't own, sorry.

Key:

**Sirius **

**_Remus_**

_James_

Lily

Sev

**_Sirius, _**

**_What_****_'_****_s up with Lover - boy over there?_**

**_Remus_**

**Remus,**

**Mate, he took her on a date last night! I think that she sort of likes him!?**

**Sirius**

**James -**

**Mate, how did the date go?**

**Sirius**

_Buddy - _

_Nosey, are we?_

_James_

**You - **

**Shut up! You were out till after ****midnight****! Of course I am going to ask! What kind of friend would I be if I didn****'****t?**

**Me.**

_"Me" - _

_Well... you__'__d be a hell of a lot better one. Who are you, my father!? I mean, honestly, does any one care if I was out till __midnight_

_"Me Jr."___

**"Me Jr."**

**You****'****re such a loser. And, yes. When we are at school, I am your father! Fear my wrath!!**

**"Me"**

**_Both of you idiots - _**

**_Why can_****_'_****_t you two stop bickering already!? James, man, just tell Sirius and he_****_'_****_ll shut up!_**

**_Rem_**

R. J. Lupin,

Remus! How are you!? What are they fighting about this time? Do they ever stop fighting?

Lily

**_Lily, Darling, _**

**_Err, Lily... how do you know my middle name begins with a J? Do you stalk me? I mean, no offence, but..._********_We_****_ hardly know each other and you know my middle name?! I_****_'_****_m sort of scared!!_**

**_Remus_**

Remus -

Cos I am just that smart? Nah, I saw it... on the teacher's grade book. On accident. Anyways, what are they bickering about?

Lily

**_Lily,_**

**_Oh, okay. I suppose. Ah, they are fighting about the date that you and James had last night. So... what did happen, Lily?_**

**_Remus_**

**Mate!**

**Hey, James! I think that we have another comedian in this crowd! Look, Remus tosses a note to Lily, your girlfriend may I add, and she cracks up. She can****'****t stay composed? I wonder what he said?**

**Sirius**

_Remus Lupin! _

_You tell me what you said in that damn letter this very instant!_

_James_

James,

Calm down! Dude, it was harmless. He was asking me how the date went. To quote his letter, "So... what did happen, Lily?" That's all. I swear.

Lily

_Darling, _

_Then... why are you, err, were you, laughing so hard? I mean, that isn__'__t really that funny... are you feeling okay?_

_James_

James,

Because, he asked me the same thing that Sirius asked you. Did he seriously think that I would tell him something that you wouldn't tell you best friend? I mean, if you wouldn't tell Sirius Black, why would I tell Remus? I mean.... that's so messed up. You and Sirius have been unseperable since... forever!

Lily

**Lily!!!**

**You broke my best friend****'****s heart right now!! You didn****'****t give him a pet name!! Shame on you!!**

**Sirius**

**P.S. - I****'****ll hurt you if you hurt him. Ever again. I don****'****t care why; I****'****ll come and hurt you. And yes, that is a threat.**

_Lily, _

_Ignore him. I don__'__t care... that much._

_James_

Honey -

Aw, there is your pet name. I'm sorry I didn't use it earlier.

Lily

Darling - 

Why are you talking to them!? Isn't it obvious that I still love you? Why must you torment me so? I was drunk. I never should have said that I hated you. Please, my love, forgive me. Please, give me one more chance.

Sev

_Lily -_

_Are... What... did... no! Please, don__'__t! Please don__'__t say those words to me! Please, I thought you had fun last night! Please, don__'__t leave me._

_James._

James,

He deserves a second chance! Just... let me sort this out. I'm sorry. We're (if there ever was a "us") over. For now. Maybe some day I'll go out with you again. Just...not now. He loves me, James. He LOVES me!

Lily

**Lily!!**

**I****'****m going to hurt****— ******

_Sirius, _

_Mate, it__'__s not worth it. She loves him. It won__'__t change her mind. She loves him. She doesn__'__t love me. And, she never will. She is, and always will be, the love of my life. I... I don__'__t know what to do, Sirius. I__'__m gonna go to the dorm, now. I will talk to you a little later._

_Potter_

**_Sirius - _**

**_Now what_****_'_****_s going on? Why did James just storm out of McGonagall_****_'_****_s class!? She_****_'_****_ll have a kitten. I don_****_'_****_t understand (and, yes, that is a first for me.)_**

**_Remus_**

**Remus,**

**She left him! She left him for Snape! Of all people! The... he... Snape! That greaseball! How could she!? James loves her! Not Snape!! She can****'****t love Snape back!! It****'****s not****it****'****s not right!!**

**Sirius**

**_Lily,_**

**_May I ask why? I won_****_'_****_t bother you like Sirius would. But... why?_**

**_Remus_**

Remus,

He loves me! I love him! I think, at least! I'm young. It's not like I just said, "Yes, Sev. I'll marry you." It's not a promise that I will be with him forever. Can you please.. Understand? Can you please forgive me?

Lily

**_Lily, _**

**_Yes, I just want you to know this. James Harold Potter, loves you with all his heart. He will love you until after he is dead. You don_****_'_****_t know how much that just hurt him. I don_****_'_****_t want to make you feel guilty, but, he_****_'_****_s... not right at the current moment. I think this will hurt him forever. I_****_'_****_m sorry._**

**_Remus_**

**_Author_****_'_****_s Note - Hey. I hope you liked that plot twist. But, you all know, it will be back to Lily and James... some day. I_****_'_****_m not saying any time soon, maybe with in the next chapter or so, it_****_'_****_s just... yeah. I wanted to make James hurt again. It will help me out later in the story. And, thank you to my wonderful beta, Tori! She rocks!! Please, read and review! Y_****_'_****_all who did for the last chapter rock!_**

**Beta Note: **Okay, who loves me right now? I mean, can I strike a deal or what. Though I must say she got the better end of it then I did. I have to update two stories and I have to do it like pronto, and haven't even started on one of the chapters yet. Okay, you know the deal. Read, Review, and of course be happy. You have to review nicely, of course, because if you flame and she will tell me. I will murder you! I will insult you so bad you won't even want to come back to Oh, and don't flame me because of the beta note. It's just not nice!

**_Author's Note 2 - Of Course I got the better half of the deal! I would have done it for just one chapter of "You Said You Loved Me" But, you offered more than that, so I win!! :) :P_**


	7. I'm Sorry

**Love Letters**

Disclaimer - Yeah, right. If I owned this stuff, I would totally be dating Benji Madden, too. Oh, the song lyrics at the beginning belong to Yellowcard. I was like, "man, these fit pretty well!"

_James _

**Sirius**

**_Remus_**

Lily

_"I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that we can share  
Falling into memories of you and things we used to do"_

* * *

**James - **

**Where are you? I mean, you****'****re here... but… Hello! Have you heard a word that Binn's has said? I mean, are you okay? Should I dial that muggle number that we heard that one time we went to the states? I believe it was 511. Am I right? Should I?**

**Sirius**

* * *

_Sirius - _

_Not now, mate. I am here. And, the scary part is, I am listening to what Binn's is saying. God, why does she make me act like this? _

_James_

_Oh, mate, it's __9-1-1__. So you know._

* * *

**_Sirius - _**

**_You should just leave him be. Flicking those spit balls at him won_****_'_****_t help him any. And, it could possibly loose your friendship. Okay... James probably wouldn_****_'_****_t go that far but, Sirius Black! Why in the hell did you just hit me with a spit ball!?_**

**_Remus_**

* * *

**R - **

**Sorry, mate. Target practice. You just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time.**

**S**

* * *

Mr. Black,

Please refrain from hitting me with your spit balls. It's gross, sick, and have I mentioned in any shape or form - gross!? Just, please, leave me be.

Lily Evans

* * *

**Ms. Evans - **

**Please refrain from breaking my friend****'****s heart.**

**Sirius Black**

* * *

_Sirius - _

_What the hell was that about? Why did Lily get up and leave? And, what__'__s the rumor of the day?_

_James_

* * *

**Oh my God. We have the old James back! **

**One: she started it.**

**Two: Cos she****'****s a bitchy PMSing cow.**

**Three: Rumor of the day is that Ms. Evans gave it up to Snape.**

* * *

**_Sirius!_**

**_You idiot! Why did you tell him that last bit!? You_****_'_****_re so stupid. I can_****_'_****_t believe you ever made it to this year! Wait till the end of the year, when we have our N.E.W.T.s!! You_****_'_****_ll fail! You idiot!_**

**_Remus_**

* * *

**Dude, **

**I am sorry! I forgot! Don****'****t chew me out, Lupin. **

* * *

_Guys - _

_I think Binn's will kill you if you two keep fighting. Thanks, Sirius. I needed that. I mean, I needed to know that Lily isn__'__t mine. I just.. I love her so much. And, don__'__t you dare laugh about that! It__'__s true. I felt horrible, and I still do, because she left me for him. But __—__ Ow! Damnit, what was that!?_

_Give me a moment._

* * *

_Holy Fuck! Dude... it was a letter! From Lily! _

* * *

**Buddy, _what does it _say? **

**Sirius an_d Remus_**

* * *

_It says; _

_"_Dear James,

I am sorry I have hurt you. I'm sorry I'm not perfect. I'm sorry that I fell for what Severus said. I'm sorry for a lot of things. But, I'm most sorry for breaking your heart in half. It's not fair that I toyed with your feelings to get what I wanted. Or, to get away from what I wanted. If you can, please forgive me. Find it in the depths of your heart to say "Lily, I forgive you." If you don't, surely I will die. I have realized that if I want anything out of this life... the only thing I want is you. I love you, James Potter. I love the way you grin, the way you mess up your hair when you're nervous. The way you play with that stupid snitch (yes, I know you stole it, too). I love every thing about you. I want to be part of your life. Please, James, forgive me. I love you...

Love Forever and After,

Lily Marie Evans"

_Guys... do you see what that says! It says... it says she loves me! Oh my God! What am I going to do!? Guys - help!_

* * *

**..................**

* * *

_Guys!_

* * *

**James!**

**She loves you, mate! She****'****s yours!**

* * *

**_James, _**

**_You got what you_****_'_****_ve always wanted! Congratulations now go after her._**

* * *

_Both of you are right! _

_I__'__ll see you later! I__'__m off to get the girl I love!_

_Oh, thanks guys._

* * *

Author's note - Hey. Again. I hope you liked this chapter. Well, Lily's note was _really _sappy but that's okay. Right? I hope so. Um, I would like to say "thank you from the bottom of my heart" to any one who has reviewed this story. I believe I only got one review for the last chapter, but yeah. It's worth it. I love doing this for y'all, just to know some one reads this shit I write. It's awesome. Oh, I am sorry that this chapter is so short. It's late, I am tired, and all I have done today was party. All I will do tomorrow is party. So, yeah. You can't be expecting some sort of novel from me, can you? Well, talk to you all next time I update. :) 


	8. What are they talking about?

**Love Letters**

Disclaimer - I don't own, you won't sue. Vince Gill owns the lyrics (the song is called "Someday")

_James_

**Sirius**

**_Remus_**

Lily

* * *

"_Someday, after all these nights of waitin'_

_An__ someday, I__ll find a chance worth takin'_

_And saving me,_

_From waking up alone._

_My heart will find a home, _

* * *

_Someday_." 

**Mate - **

**How did it go last night? I don****t want to pry too much, but... You were talking to Lily for an awful while. What happened!?**

**Sirius**

* * *

_Sirius - _

_Lily is the most amazing person I have ever talked to. Ever. She is... so innocent, young, pure. Yet, she is a determined person. Sirius, I swear to you right this moment, this is the lady I will marry..._

_James _

* * *

**_Wow, that sure? I mean... that_********_s great but what makes you so sure that she will want that?_**

* * *

Remus, 

I like James a lot... what is he saying about me?

Lily

* * *

**_Lily - _**

**_He says you_********_re awesome. And... He wants to marry you. You_********_re probably the luckiest girl in Hogwarts right now. You know how many girls would die if they heard that?_**

**_Remus_**

* * *

Remus!!! 

Is that what he said!??!?!?? You're not... Playing with me, are you!? For real, he said "I want to marry Lily"??? That would be... awesome.

Lily

* * *

**Mate - **

**I wonder what Remus and Lily are passing notes about... Why does Lily have that grin on her face? I only saw that on her face once... when Snape said "I love you"** **to her.**

**Siri**

* * *

_Do I want to know why you were present when Snape said "I love you" to her?! That__s... damnit. Why is she looking like that!? What if she loves Remus!?_

_James_

* * *

**It****s a long story... anyways... what if they are? I mean... REMUS LUPIN! **

**Siri**

* * *

**_Dudes,_**

**_Calm the hell down. Me and Lily (Alright, Lily and I) are talking about James saying "I want to marry Lily" cos... Well, it was cute._**

**_Remmy_**

* * *

Boys,

Chill. Anyways, I need to talk to you James... c'mon. Now.

Lily

* * *

**They've been gone for... half an hour. Where are they? Whoops - there****s the bell!**

* * *

**This class sucks. Where is James? I want to start planning a prank right now.**

* * *

**Where have they gone!? Their probably fucking each other right now...**

* * *

**This sucks...**

* * *

**No one cares about me...**

* * *

**I think I****ll cry now.**

* * *

**sniff **

* * *

**Why won****t any one answer me, damnit!?**

* * *

**Remus? **

* * *

**Dear Lord has every one forgotten about me!?**

* * *

**Helloooooo!? **

* * *

**Some one!?**

* * *

**_SIRIUS BLACK!!! _**

**_I_********_m trying to concentrate on what Murtgage is saying! Please, just SHUT THE HELL UP! And, no one could forget about you. Not when you're throwing paper wads at them every 2.4 seconds!_**

* * *

**Jeez, **

**Some one****s PMSing.**

* * *

**_Sirius...._**

* * *

**Alright, alright. I****m sorry... That wasn****t very nice of me... can you please forgive me?**

**Ps... Where do you think they are?**

* * *

_Sirius, _

_Shut up. I__m right here. Jesus. We were TALKING! Nothing else, you prat._

* * *

**Oh, so it****'s**** called "talking" now - a -days... I wish I wasn****t so old. Then I would be able to keep up on all this slang!**

* * *

Sirius - 

I hope you know you're the biggest prat ever, and I think you're very stupid. In fact, I can't see why any one tolerates you. You were being very rude and inconsiderate to Remus. He's supposed to be your friend!

* * *

**tearsniff Lily, you have no idea how much that one hurt me... I love you too. Will you fuck me? I want to have your kids!**

* * *

_Mate,_

_You realize you just said "I want to have your kids"._

* * *

**Um,**

**Oops? I mean, I WANT YOU TO HAVE MY KIDS! **

* * *

**It****s not funny Remus! You know what I meant! Don****t laugh at me!**

* * *

**_I_********_m sorry, Siri! It_********_s just.... "I want to have your kids" too! _**

* * *

Heh... I would want to have my kids, too, Sirius. So, you don't have to feel that bad about it....

* * *

_Iyeyeyeyeyeyyeye_

* * *

**Huh?**

* * *

_It__s a muggle saying when every thing goes... chaotic. You know... _

* * *

**Righhhhttt**

* * *

**_Sirius,_**

**_Shut up. You_********_re making your self look even dumber than you are._**

* * *

**Ouch. That one hurt, Remus. I love you, too.**

* * *

What is up with you and that phrase?

* * *

**Nothing…oh, goody! There****s the bell... lunch time! :)**

* * *

Author's note - I hope you like this chapter! Aren't I on a roll? Yay... so... where _did_ Lily and James go? I mean, they were gone for about an hour... that's a lot of time to do… Stuff... Heh. Not saying that's what they did. But, yeah. Will you ever get to know? Who knows? I know. But, I won't tell you yet. What do y'all think about this story? It's not going to go on much longer. I mean, they are in their...7th, and final! year. So... I think I will make a sort - of sequel to this. In a really demented way. Like... James writes Lily when he's at work, on a mission for the Order, etc. And, she replies. What do you think? Leave me a review cos I love you, too! :P :) 


	9. I love you

A/n - I am trying to write an uber long chapter for you. I hope I succeed. :)

Disclaimer - I don't own

**Love Letters**

**Sirius**

Lily

_James_

**_Remus_**

* * *

_Hey Lily, _

_So, what are you doing this week end? It's Hogsmede, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?_

* * *

James,

I can't. I promised Sirius I would go with him.

* * *

**Wait a minute here....**

**You promised that you'd go with me? **

**When did this happen?**

* * *

_Lily,_

_I thought that we were dating... why would you promise Sirius that you'd go with him? I thought you hated him!_

* * *

James,

I'm just joking! I would never wanna go any where with Sirius. No offence, but he's sort of really, really, really, really, really, really mental. Time's a million and a half.

* * *

**_Aha!_**

**_Sirius was just majorly dissed by a girl!_**

* * *

**Aww, Lily, **

**That hurt my feelings! I can't believe you! I'm gonna... **

**JAMES! TELL LILY TO BE NICE TO ME!**

* * *

_Aha, _

_She did get you good. You can't ignore that fact, mate. That sucks for you. And, I can tell her to 'be nice to me', but it doesn't mean she'll listen to me. So, Lily, Please, be nice to **me**_.

* * *

Okay, James.

I'm always nice to you. I love you so much! I can't believe that I never realised that before. I love you, James.

* * *

**_What about me, Lily?_**

* * *

You, too, Remus, in a friend way, of course.

* * *

**Lily....**

**Do you love me, too? Please, say yes?**

**Cos, I love you, in a sisterly way.******

* * *

Yeah,

I love you Sirius. Even when you're being an idiot, I always seem to smile. Sometimes I even laugh. :) You're awesome. You all are awesome. Even Peter. Where is Peter by the way?

* * *

**_He's still in the hospital wing._**

* * *

Oh!

I do hope that he will be okay!

* * *

_Me too, I don't have any one to try my new pranks on while he is gone._

* * *

James!

* * *

**Busted, mate.**

* * *

You try your pranks on him!? He could die!

* * *

_I know, but no one else wanted to._

* * *

**Moving on....**

**How long until the N.E.W.T.s? **

* * *

One month,

* * *

**_Five days._**

* * *

_You two have counted that down way too much. You two scare me, sometimes._

* * *

**And the point of these tests are....?**

* * *

To stress us out, and to make us useful.

Oh, and to let us get out of school FOREVER!

* * *

**Forever, forever?**

* * *

**_No, Sirius. Forever for an hour._**

* * *

_Honestly, mate. You can be so stupid, some times._

* * *

**What!? I was just making sure. I didn't want my hopes up for nothing.**

* * *

Yeah, right.

Idiot...

* * *

a/n - sorry so short. Many things are going on around here, so I**_ have_** to keep it short. Sorry! Love ya lots if you review! ;) :P


End file.
